Mile
Miles is a unit of distance sometimes appearing in King's Quest material. Background The green isles cover many miles of sea, the many and ever-changing islands exist close by the edge of the universe. After leaving Hagatha's Cave, he attempted to put miles between himself and Hagatha; he traveled for about an hour to the north by the lake, and then east into the woods north of her cave and towards tree where the wooden stake could be found. This would seem to indicate that western Kolyma is at least a couple of miles across. It also seems to suggest a scale a bit larger than in the game itself (as its a region that only covers about one four screens across ). One section of the Old Woods lies about a league to east, about four miles away from Castle Daventry (this of course opens the discussion of what a 'league' is). The forest is vast stretching many miles. The Sea of Barnacles lies three thousand miles west of the Vale of Obscurity, a valley in the Hibestian Range. There are outcrops of pink granite located about six hundred miles north of Daventry. The Haystack boulder a local Daventry landmark came from there. A portion of the Merelee River lies a half mile from the town to the west, flowing between the north and south. The west road crosses over the river, via a wooden bridge which then leads up to the festival grounds where the ancient stump was located. Far to the south is another bridge, and it is apparently the only other point across for many miles, before the river can be forded. The Twin Pillars of the Moon lies on the western edge of Daventry about a quarter mile from the edge of the forest to the west. Serenia's dry brushland extending to the north for many miles beyond the rock outcroppings. The enchanted land (Enchanted Island) lies miles and dimensions away. Daintry lay 75 miles northwest of London. Alexander was not allowed within a mile in the castle and the royal wedding, and was warned he would be thrown in the dungeons. The old wood goes on for more miles than is known. It's possible to reach the Glass Mountains without crossing the river east of the Old Wood (west of the mountains). But one would have to follow the river back hundred or more miles to get back to the mountains. There is a crossing a two or three miles up stream which is the quickest way to reach the mountains (the river is only 30-40 feet wide). The river is over 8 or ten miles from the old wood. Perhaps a little over a mile beyond that was the farm near the Pit of the Laburnum. The mountains lie at least another mile from house, maybe two. The imps made a camp several miles north along the base of the glass mountains, when Graham reached them briefly. Behind the scenes The various interpretations of the world of Daventry exist at different scales, the Game realities have one or more different scales for the kingdom of Daventry and other places. The companion has perhaps a larger scale expanding the travel over the course of several days. But continents/islands still remain largely small as in the original games. The novel trilogy portrays the world as much larger with places ranging between a few miles to hundreds or thousands of miles apart from each other. Category:Measurements